clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:DerDunkleYoshi/Der Leak zum neuesten Update?
center|link=|700px Wann geht einem Update denn kein Leak voraus? Da kürzlich bereits etwas über das neue Update verraten wurde, wird es also auch mal wieder Zeit für einen Leak. Auf Reddit hat der Nutzer Chief spAnser einiges geteilt. Der Leak Den Leak findet ihr hier: https://www.reddit.com/r/ClashOfClans/comments/490dc2/misc_spoilers_what/ Beachtet vor allem auf jeden Fall den obigen Hinweis: "There is a lot of info and NONE of this is FINAL" "Hier sind eine Menge Informationen und KEINE davon ist ENDGÜLTIG" Edit: Ein Moderator hat zum Leak Stellung bezogen: Benutzer_Blog:Dragon_Rainbow/Supercell-Moderator_bezieht_Stellung_zum_Update-Leak Was wird erwähnt? 'Neue Truppen' thumb|200px|So soll der "Rocketeer" aussehen. Wie Supercell schon länger verlauten ließ, wird an einer Truppe gearbeitet. Hier wurden aber ganze drei Truppen erwähnt, ein "Rocketeer", ein "Mini P.E.K.K.A." (von Clash Royale) und ein "Chain lightning" (Kettenblitz) werden erwähnt. Erwähnt wird auch, dass es sich hier durchaus auch nur um Platzhalter-Namen handeln kann. Für den Chain lightning gibt es sogar Werte: 'Neue Truppenlevel' Für Rathaus 11 soll es neue Truppenlevel geben. Diese sollen für die Kobolde und die Schweinereiter erscheinen: thumb|center|400px|Sieht so der Kobold Level 7 aus? Verbesserungskosten im Labor und die Zeit dafür sind wohl unbekannt und mit einem Fragezeichen versehen. 'Neue Gebäudelevel' Der Minenwerfer sowie der Infernoturm soll auf Rh11 mit je einem neuen Level ausgestattet werden. Außerdem wird für die Freischaltung zwei der oben genannten Truppen natürlich auch die dunkle Kaserne neue Level erhalten. Die Truppen scheinen ab Rh10 freischaltbar zu sein. Datei:DunkleKaserneLv7Leak.png|Diese neue Kaserne soll den Rocketeer bergen. Datei:MörserLevel9Leak.png|Sieht so das nächste Minenwerfer-Level aus? Datei:InfernoturmLv4Leak.png|Ein noch stärkerer Infernoturm? '"Lebensqualität"-Änderungen' Angemerkt wird, dass der Autor dies aufgrund der ihm zugrunde liegenden Informationen interpretiert hat. Es könnte, auch wenn der Leak wirklich ernst gemeint ist, sein, dass ihm dabei ein Fehler unterlaufen ist. Folgende Änderungen werden beschrieben: *Man erhält einen Ligabonus auch bei Vergeltungsangriffen. *Man erhält auch Sterne für den Sternbonus bei Vergeltungsangriffen. *Die Walküre scheint eine geringere Lautstärke zu haben. 'Balance-Änderungen' Wieder wird angemerkt, dass dies Interpretationen sind. Die Balanceänderungen und weitere Spielanpassungen könnten sein: *Die Ausbildungszeit und Kosten einiger Truppen und Zauber könnten reduziert werden. **Die Herstellungsdauer der Zauber soll von 30 auf 20 und von 15 auf 10 herabgesetzt werden. *Das Dorf könnte bei Meldung für ein unangemessenes Layout "resettet" werden (der Autor geht von einer zufälligen Positionierung von den Gebäuden und verschiebbaren Objekten aus, eventuell um zu verhindern, das Spieler aus dem Krieg gebannt werden.) *Die Clankriegssiegesserie wird eventuell im Claninfo-Menü sichtbar. *Skelette lösen eventuell keine Fallen mehr aus. 'Gewaltiger AQ-Nerf' Anscheinend hat sich Supercell dem Leak zufolge dazu entschlossen, stark gegen den Queen-Walk vorzugehen und die Heilwirkung der Heiler auf die gleiche Truppe extrem zu reduzieren. Im Leak werden folgende Werte angegeben, die sich sehr gut möglich noch ändern könnten. Weiterhin ist es eventuell möglich, dass Heiler wieder einmal Fallen auslösen werden. Also wenn das alles stimmt, kann man den Queen-Walk wohl eher vergessen. 'X-Bogen-Verstärkung' Anscheinend steht da auch, dass der Schaden des X-Bogen auf den meisten Leveln angehoben wird: Inwieweit stimmt der Leak? Ganz sicher kann man es nie sagen. Manchmal stimmt ein Leak, manchmal nicht. Ich empfehle es also, sehr sorgsam mit diesen Informationen umzugehen, sie könnten erstunken und erlogen sein. Weiterhin gibt der Autor selbst an, dass sich die Informationen noch ändern könnten und teilweise auf seinen eigenen Interpretationen beruhen. Außerdem wird nicht genau gesagt, dass alles komme im nächsten Update dran. Dieses neuen Elemente scheinen lediglich im Code gefunden worden zu sein, daher ist es auch möglich, dass einige Dinge erst später eingefügt werden. Andererseits hatte dieser Nutzer wohl schon einmal Leaks gezeigt, die sogar richtig waren. Das macht es wiederum glaubwürdiger. Was meint ihr, kommt davon im nächsten Update? Trotzdem wie gesagt: Nicht für bare Münze nehmen! Genuss auf eigene Gefahr. Für Risiken und Nebenwirkungen lesen Sie den obigen Absatz ausführlich oder fragen Sie Ihren Admin oder Moderator. Kategorie:Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Update-Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag